


Mornings With You

by LovelyLittleGrim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom! Liam, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Spanking Kink, Sweet, binding, early morning sex, soft, top! Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim
Summary: Theo's finishing up his work when Liam wakes up and convinces him to come back to bed. Sleep optional.





	Mornings With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sofiaaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/gifts).



> For the lovely Sofia, aka the Bullicorn, because she wanted words. I said I would only give her a little, but that somehow turned into a whole fic.

 

 

It’s early, the room filled with soft morning light as it filters in through the blinds. The only sounds Theo can hear are the soft clacking of his keyboard as he types and Liam’s quiet snoring. The sound of it makes him smile. It’s a reassuring sound, a reminder that Liam is home and safe in bed. The snore gets louder as he continues to work and then cuts off like it always does just before Liam wakes up. Theo rolls his eyes and scans over his final draft one last time before he deems it worthy to email to his publisher.

“Mm, Theo,” Liam murmurs tiredly from behind him, voice rough with sleep.

Theo shuts down his laptop then twists around in his chair to look at where Liam is lounging on their bed, his blue eyes heavily lidded and a sleepy smile on his lips.

Theo’s heart stutters in his chest at the sight of it, like usual. “What,” he asks quietly.

“Stop typing,” Liam yawns and stretches his arms above his head. “Come to bed.”

Theo chuckles. “Liam, it’s 9 in the morning.”

“So,” Liam mumbles as he rolls over onto his stomach kicking the blanket and sheet to the floor. He buries his face in Theo’s pillow and hums happily. “Come over here, Dummy.”

“What for,” Theo asks curiously because Liam is star-fished across the bed and there’s no room for Theo to crawl in anywhere. If anything, Liam should be getting out of bed.

Liam mumbles something into the pillow, voice muffled and indistinct. He wiggles around atop the bed, his toes curling as he waits for Theo to respond.

“What was that,” Theo asks with a small laugh. Anyone who knows Liam knows that the little werewolf isn’t a morning person in any capacity. It takes Liam nearly an hour after opening his eyes to really wake up and even then, it’s only after two cups of black coffee. “Liam, I don’t speak pillow.

There’s a tiny huff as Liam twists his head to the side, his eyes settling on Theo, a brilliant blue pinning him in place.

“I said,” Liam repeats, his voice low and raspy, the sound of it making Theo shiver. “I want you to fuck me, Theo.”

“Liam, you’re not even awake yet,” Theo points out despite his body going warm with want.

Liam whines deep in his throat, his hands moving from beneath Theo’s pillow down to his waist where his thumbs hook into the soft material of his grey sweatpants. He pushes them down slowly, his ass swaying side to side as it comes into view.

“Theo please,” he murmurs.

Theo’s mouth goes dry at the sight as he takes it all in. He’s been with Liam for over a year and a half, but he doesn’t think he’ll ever get over just how beautiful Liam is, how perfect and good and _his._ He swallows thickly, his heart hammering in his chest. He loves this boy so much.

“Theo,” Liam whines out, elongating his name like he always does when he thinks Theo is being difficult. Theo licks his lips and slides from his chair, his feet moving quietly against the wooden floor as he crosses the room and crawls onto the bed behind Liam.

He moves up the bed, his hands traveling along Liam’s sides, pushing up his old lacrosse hoodie so that he can touch Liam’s sleep warm skin.

“Morning,” Liam says turning his face to look at him, a goofy smile spreading across his mouth.

“Morning,” Theo says back and leans down to kiss him softly, Liam’s mouth is pliant against his, easily opening up. Liam’s tongue slips lazily into his mouth and Theo sucks on it, drawing quiet moans from the little werewolf slowly rutting against the bed. Theo releases his tongue to bite down on Liam’s bottom lip, a sharp nip of his teeth that he soothes over with another languid kiss.

Liam hums contentedly against his mouth before pulling back. “I want you,” he says completely unabashed, his eyes burning into Theo’s, his hand fiddling with the hem of Theo’s sweats. “Please?”

“Oh,” Theo teases, his hands sliding along smooth skin up and down Liam’s back, fingers mapping out the bumps of Liam’s spine. “And how do you want me, Littlewolf.”

Liam rolls his eyes, but there’s the ghost of a smile on his bitten lips. “How do you think?”

Theo doesn’t answer just moves his hand down to Liam’s ass and squeezes once, his eyes watching as the skin turns white and then red beneath his fingers. He turns his eyes back to Liam and leans in for one last quick kiss before pulling away and sliding down the bed. He hooks his hands into the soft fabric of Liam’s sweats, pulls them all the way down and drops them to the floor.

“Spread your legs for me, Liam,” Theo murmurs as he moves his hands up the back of Liam’s legs to his thighs. Liam pulls his legs up getting his knees beneath him and spreads them wide, exposing himself to Theo’s eyes.

“You’re so pretty,” Theo tells him, voice breathy as he dips down low and places a kiss on Liam’s tailbone. He mouths along the skin, leaving a shiny trail of saliva in his wake as he makes his ways down to Liam’s rim. He licks across it once with the flat of his tongue, then again, harder.

Liam whines beneath him, his ass pressing back against Theo’s face and rocking. Theo groans, grips Liam’s thighs tight enough to bruise. He presses his face closer, his tongue firming, catching on the rim of Liam’s opening and stretching it until he can wriggle his tongue inside. He holds his head still as Liam ruts against him, fucking himself back onto Theo’s tongue. Theo revels in the choked-out sounds that come from the little werewolf, the noises high and needy, each one going straight to Theo’s cock and making him burn with arousal.

“Theo,” Liam whimpers, pushing his face further into Theo’s pillow and breathing in deeply like he’s trying to use Theo’s scent to ground himself. Theo can smell how turned on Liam is, how wet he’s making the sheet with his precum. The smell of it fills up the room, makes the air intoxicating.

Theo hums against him questioningly and enjoys the stuttered out little breath that gets trapped in Liam’s lungs at the vibration. He smiles, against Liam ass and leans back, his lips just barely brushing across Liam’s skin.

“What is it Littlewolf,” he asks moving his hand up to brush his fingers teasingly along Liam’s hole. “Do you need something?”

“Yes,” Liam whispers as he pushes against Theo making it clear what he wants. Liam’s hands are tangled in the sheets beneath them, claws puncturing the white fabric and dotting it with holes. They’ll have to buy new ones again. “ _Please?”_

Theo’s never been able to resist Liam, especially when he begs so nicely.

He pulls away reluctantly, the nightstand suddenly seeming too far away as he slides off the bed to rummage through it for the lube. He hears a quiet moan and his head jerks to the side, his hand caught in the drawer, fingers wrapped around the familiar bottle of lubricant. Liam’s tossed away his lacrosse hoodie and has an arm trapped between him and the mattress. Liam’s pretty mouth is parted as he pants for breath, his hand working his cock, hips rocking rhythmically down.

Theo’s momentarily dazed by the sight, of Liam’s flushed red cheeks and sleep mused hair. He narrows his eyes at the werewolf and growls. “Liam.”

Liam’s eyes flutter open, the blue of his irises nearly swallowed by the black of his pupils. He grins cheekily at Theo and then moans loudly as he moves his hand faster. “Better hurry, Theo,” Liam whispers.

Theo snatches the lube from the drawer, pauses, and then pulls out something else. Liam stares at him imploringly, eyes half-lidded in pleasure. Theo watches Liam as he walks back towards the bed, sees the exact second Liam catches on to what Theo has planned because Liam’s eyes widen and his heart stutters before kicking up into an excited pace.

“Hands on the rail, Littlewolf,” Theo demands and lets the soft cords slip through his fingers like an uncoiling snake. “ _Now.”_

There’s a shuddery inhale as Liam releases his cock and shakily moves his hands to the rail, placing them in the spots he knows are the most comfortable to be tied to. Theo can smell his arousal and his anticipation. He knows Liam was naughty on purpose. _He always is._

Theo unwinds the cords and wraps them carefully around Liam’s wrists, making sure not to cut off too much of his circulation as he binds Liam to the bed rails.

“You were bad, Liam,” Theo tells him as he works, and enjoys the catch of Liam’s breath in his chest, the widening of his eyes. Liam is fully awake now, _every single part of him._

Theo can’t resist leaning in and pressing a kiss to Liam’s slackened mouth, a smirk spreading across his own as he pulls away. “And you know what happens when you’re bad,” He bites at Liam’s chin, the morning scuff there is rough against his lips, making them tingle. “Don’t you?”

Theo presses a kiss to Liam’s cheek and then bites it when Liam doesn’t say anything. His teeth leaving perfect indents in the skin when he pulls back, he admires them. “What happens when boys are bad, Liam,” Theo asks as he moves his mouth down to Liam’s neck, sucking bruise after bruise into the skin until he reaches Liam’s shoulder. “Tell me?”

Liam swallows loudly, body shifting, pressing up into Theo’s mouth. “They get punished.”

“That’s right,” Theo says gently, moving his mouth down Liam’s spine, pausing every now and then to place a kiss or suck a mark.

He stops when he reaches Liam’s tailbone and smooth his open palms over the swell of Liam’s ass. “How many do you think you deserve, Littlewolf?”

Theo taps his fingers against the skin thoughtfully, head tipping to the side, hair falling into his eyes. “Five, perhaps? Ten?”

“Five,” Liam says hesitantly, and Theo clicks his tongue at the answer. There’s a pause and then Liam says: “Ten.”

“Good,” Theo hums and pulls away, body stretching to grab the lube from where he left it sitting lonely at the edge of the bed. He flicks open the cape and spreads it across the fingers of his left hand, the liquid is cold and oily, the substance dribbling over his fingers and sinking into the sheets. He rubs his fingers together, making sure they’re all nice and coated. He wants to try something a little new this time, something sure to break Liam in the prettiest of ways.

“Head down, Liam,” Theo directs and waits for Liam to press his head against the pillow, his legs spreading more to allow Theo to sit between them. “Good,” He says again, and Liam makes a happy noise at the praise.

Theo trails his sticky fingers along the cleft of Liam’s ass, pressing in between the cheeks to rub at the little bundle of muscles. He tugs at the rim, stretching it gently then releases it. He does it twice more to drive Liam crazy before finally sinking a single finger inside of him.

“I... I thought you were going to spank me,” Liam says voice trembling with want as Theo twists his finger around searching for Liam’s prostate. He knows where it is, he just likes to tease Liam.

“I am,” Theo tells him and rubs his other hand along Liam’s right ass cheek. He can feel Liam tense up in anticipation. “Don’t lose count, Liam.”

Theo smacks him, quick and sharp. The noise of the hit and Liam’s gasp of surprise filling up the room. Liam clenches down on his finger and trembles as it presses against his prostate.

“Theo,” he whimpers sounding wrecked after just one hit and Theo fights to hold back his grin.

“That’s not a number, Littlewolf,” Theo says disapprovingly. “Are we going to have to start over so soon?”

“N-no,” Liam breathes head shaking back and forth against the pillow. The longer it takes them to get through the punishment, the longer Liam has to wait to be fucked, they both know that. “ _One_.”

“Louder Liam,” Theo says. “Otherwise, I might lose count.”

There’s a pause, Theo listens as Liam sucks in a steadying breath. When he speaks his voice is clear, but Theo can still hear the trembling undercurrent. “One.”

“Good,” Theo says and spanks him again before he has the chance to anticipate it.

He makes sure to press hard against Liam’s prostate that time, leaves his finger there as Liam clenches around him. Liam’s thighs are trembling on either side of Theo. He wonders how long the little werewolf will be able to hold himself up on his knees.

“Liam,” he says gently, a reminder. Theo doesn’t want to have to start over, but he will.

“Two,” Liam counts out for him, catching on to the warning.

He holds off on the next hit, lets the anticipation build up between them. His hand roaming up and down the curve of Liam’s ass as he fucks into Liam with his finger.

“ _More,”_ Liam mumbles into the pillow, his body rocking back against Theo’s finger.

_He knows what Liam is asking for._

He slides his finger from Liam’s hole and circles around it with two, taunting, teasing, reveling in the needy whines that fall from Liam’s lips. He presses against the hole like he’s going to push in and then smacks Liam roughly on the swell of his ass.

_He knows what Liam wants, but bad boys don’t get treats._

“One,” Theo says after a long pause, his sticky fingers toying with Liam’s hole.

“No,” Liam stutters out, his fingers are turning white against the rail as he grips it hard. Theo hopes he doesn’t break it.

“ _No_?”

“It was three,” Liam tells him, voice verging on desperate. “Please, it was three.”

“I don’t know, Littlewolf,” Theo says and slides his finger inside him. “You didn’t say it quick enough.” 

He hums lightly as he fucks into Liam with his finger. “How am I supposed to know what number we’re on if you’re not counting?”

“I will, I’ll count, just,” Liam makes a noise caught somewhere between pleasure and frustration. “Please, Theo.”

“Number?” Theo asks.

“Thr—” Liam starts but doesn’t get a chance to finish as Theo brings his hand up and smacks it down across his ass.

“Four,” he cries out quickly, his ass squeezing around Theo’s finger, pulling it in deeper.

“Good,” Theo praises and smacks him again, this time sliding a second finger into him as he does.

“Five,” Liam says tongue stumbling over the word as Theo works his two fingers in and out, pressing down teasingly on Liam’s prostate just enough to make him whine.

“Faster,” He begs as he tries to thrust back against Theo’s fingers.

Theo slides his hand down Liam’s ass and between his legs to where Liam’s cock is hanging heavily. It’s thick and throbbing, the head of it deliciously wet. Theo swipes his thumb along the sticky tip teasingly, back and forth, spreading the precum. Liam moans, his hips faltering, unsure whether he wants to jerk into Theo’s fist or rut against the fingers pressed inside him.

“You’re so wet for me, Liam,” Theo says, voice low and dangerous. “So needy.”

“Yes,” Liam nods his head, his hair fanning out across the pillow, the dark locks a stark contrast to the color of the fabric. “ _Yes, Yes.”_

Theo strokes him slowly, his fist moving from the base of his hard cock up to the tip as he slides a third finger inside of Liam and spreads them out. “Tell me, Liam,” he murmurs leaning over the wolf to speak into his ear. “What number we're on.”

“We...” Liam swallows, his voice sounding frazzled. Theo bites down on the lobe of his ear and tugs gently, pulling it into his mouth and sucking.

He releases it with a tiny wet pop when there’s no answer. “We, what?”

“Five,” Liam says shakily as Theo pumps three fingers in and out of him at a maddening pace. The thumb of his other hands flicking at the sensitive skin beneath the head of Liam’s cock. “We’re… We’re on five.”

“You sound unsure, Liam,” Theo says sitting back and releasing Liam’s cock.

He moves his hand back to Liam’s ass, rubs a small circle into the skin and squeezes, the skin turns white beneath his grip and when he lets it go there are red fingerprints on Liam’s flesh. He watches them fade away, the red getting paler and paler. He lifts his hand high and smacks.

“Six,” Liam slurs out, ass clenching at his fingers, trying to keep them there. Theo smacks him again, harder, making Liam yell out loud. “ _Fuck, seven.”_

“Three more,” Theo tells him, he can smell the salt of Liam’s tears. He knows it more from frustration and need than from pain. “You’re doing so good, you can wait for three more.”

Liam nods his head quietly, his body trembling beneath Theo’s hands. Theo removes his fingers from Liam’s hole and fumbles with undoing the tie of his sweatpants, they’re tented, a wet spot gathering on the grey material. He pulls his cock free and strokes it once, lube and precum easing the glide of his hand.

He taps his cock against Liam’s ass, precum dripping onto Liam’s skin. He wants to be inside Liam, wants to fuck him nice and slow, but he has to finish Liam’s punishment.

Theo licks his lips, his eyes tracking the little drop of precum as it slides down Liam’s ass. He dips down low and catches it with his tongue licking up to the high swell of Liam’s cheek. He bites down roughly, teeth sinking into the skin, determined to leave a lasting bruise, even if lasting means only minutes.

He pulls back and admires the mark, the perfect indention of his teeth surrounded by a brilliant red and purple, the color looks lovely against Liam’s skin. He licks his palm, wetting it and smacks down over the bite, the wet hit sounds loudly through the room and Liam moans.

There’s a print of his palm encompassing the bite, the colors all fading away. Liam is breathing hard, his body shifting back and forth, desperately searching for friction.

“Eight.”

Theo sidles close, lines up the head of his cock with Liam’s greedy little hole. He pushes forward, the tip of his cock smearing precum along the rim of Liam’s ass. He rocks back and forth, slowly, until just the head is pressing inside Liam’s tight heat and Liam lets out a string of curses.

“Fuck, Theo,” he says and tries to push back onto Theos cock, but Theo stops him, grips him tightly at the waist and holds him still.

“Not yet, puppy,” Theo tells him. “You still have two more.”

Theo grinds his cock shallowly into Liam, his head tugging at the rim, stretching it around him. He soothes his hands over Liam’s ass then raises them both high.

He thrusts forward, cock angled at Liam’s prostate just as both hands smack down loudly against Liam’s ass. Liam lets out a long low moan, his ass clenching tightly around Theo’s cock and comes untouched. Theo can smell the salty bitter scent of it seeping into the mattress. He thrusts his hips, fucking into Liam hard, hands gripping tight to where they had landed.

“Oh fuck, fuck,” Liam chants out beneath him as Theo moves faster. “Theo,” Liam whines out, body overly sensitive.

Liam’s legs are shaking, barely holding him up, Theo moves his hands around Liam’s waist and pulls him firmly back onto his cock so that he can go deeper. Liam is tight and hot and wet inside.

“Fuck, fuck,” Liam continues to breathe out, voice high and wrecked. “Fuck I love you.”

Theo groans, eyes fluttering closed. He can feel the heat growing low in the pit of his stomach, it drags him closer and closer to the brink of orgasm.

Theo leans forward, his claws coming out and slicing through the soft cords binding Liam to the bed. The cords fall away, Liam’s hands sliding down to the mattress, red rings encircling his wrists like brands. Theo doesn’t pause in his thrusts, just wraps his arms around Liam’s chest and drags him up so that Liam’s sitting in his lap, the werewolf’s back pressed against his chest. Theo grinds his cock up into him, the angle taking him deeper.

“Oh god,” Liam whimpers, his hands scrambling for purchase, one of them reaching back and tangling in Theo’s hair. The other hand going to his mouth to try and smother the loud cries falling from his lips.

Theo reaches up and drags Liam’s hand away from his mouth.

“Don’t,” he tells Liam, lacing their fingers together. “I love the way you sound.”

Liam moans, his head tipping forward. “Theo,” he cries shivering in Theo’s grasp. “It’s too much, I… fuck… I can’t.”

Liam’s sensitive body squeezes around him and it’s—“Perfect,” Theo murmurs against the skin of Liam’s neck, his teeth lengthening into fangs. “So perfect.”

He bites down on the skin as he cums, his teeth sinking in deep, marking, claiming, letting everyone know that Liam is his and his alone. Liam lets out a loud keening noise and cums again, his warm release coating his stomach, his hand pulling roughly at Theo’s hair making shocks of pain and pleasure shoot through Theo’s veins.

Theo grinds up slowly, riding out the waves of pleasure until he can’t handle it anymore. His heart thumping loudly in his chest, his skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He gently eases Liam down on the bed and pulls out, his cum dribbling from Liam’s reddened hole and staining the sheets further. Theo reaches out and touches it, pushes the cum back in and steals away any pain in Liam’s body, tiny black veins travel from Liam’s skin to Theo’s and disappear.

Liam raises an arm and reaches out for him, his fingers closing around Theo’s wrist and tugging exhaustedly. “Come here, Dummy,” he whispers, and Theo is powerless but to comply, letting his tired body fall down next to Liam’s on the mattress.

Liam lifts Theo’s arm up and slides beneath it, his sticky body pressing against Theo’s, cuddling him despite how hot the room has become. A content noise leaves Liam as he finally settles himself into a comfortable position. His head tucked beneath Theo’s chin and arms wrapped around Theo’s waist, holding him so close Theo can feel their hearts beating in tandem through their chests.

“Happy?” Theo asks tiredly, dipping his head down and nosing at Liam’s sweaty hair, he smells like satisfaction and love and them all mixed together. It’s Theo’s favorite scent.

“The happiest.” Liam murmurs, his words barely a whisper as he slowly drifts back to sleep.

“I love you,” Theo murmurs into the sleeping wolfs hair, his thoughts going to the silver ring hidden away in his desk drawer. There’s no way he’s not keeping this boy for life, or longer. He closes his eyes and tightens his arms around Liam, snuggling closer. He’ll ask Liam later when they’re both fully awake and clean.

For now, though, sleep is a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing a spanking kink, I hope it wasn't too cringey and that everyone liked it.


End file.
